This invention relates generally to transfer pumps for agricultural chemicals and more particularly to emergency shut-off valves for use with such pumps.
Equipment used to handle chemicals, such as agricultural pesticides and herbicides, must be designed to prevent leakage in the event of a catastrophic accident. A typical accident involves a chemical container and installed pump falling out of a transport vehicle. Frequently, the pump motor shears off, damaging the pump or container, thereby causing uncontrolled leakage of chemicals.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present agricultural chemical transfer pumps. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.